Never Ever Start a Food Fight with The D Siblings!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Never ever start a food fight with the D Siblings! It just does not end well for you.


A/N. So yeah, this idea popped into my head while reading fanfiction, there just happened to be mentioning of a food fight, and inspiration FINALLY hit. Enjoy!

Summary: Never, ever, start a food fight when Monkey D Luffy, Portgaz D Ace, and Sabo, are present and accounted for. It will end badly. No matter how many of you are against them. Warning: Fem!Luffy fanfic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>NEVER EVER START A FOOD FIGHT WITH THE D SIBLINGS!<strong>

* * *

><p>Aboard the Moby Dick-<p>

The mess hall of the Moby Dick was louder then usual, what with Ace's two younger brother and sister being aboard the ship. Now it wasn't completely rare for Sabo himself to come and visit occasionally. They were all on fairly good terms after all. They had only just met Luffy recently, and while she refused to say why she was visiting them, she had admitted she'd be staying for a couple of days at the very least. She promised she'd try not to get in the way, though not falling into the sea so much was best she could do.

But that was beside the point at the moment.

It was loud a ractous, with everybody laughing and singing merrily while others were just plain drunk out their minds.

Suddenly someone decided that they weren't loud enough as were though, and stood up on one of the tables, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"Hey ev'rybo'y. LOOK!" he slurred, clearly drunk beyond reasoning as he stumbled about with very little to nearly no balance what-so-ever. Miraculously, he managed to keep four plates balanced, two in each hand, without any sort of shaking what so ever. Everyone cheered for a moment, waiting for something spectacular, stupid, or both to happen when the man tripped on his own two feet, causing all four of the plates, stacked and near drowned with food, to go flying across the mess hall.

The whole room fell silent as it finally landed. Right on Ace, Luffy, and Sabo's faces.

Ace and Sabo were perfectly calm, or as calm as they could be with food on their faces, and instead drew smiley faces in the mush as they savored the food. They looked at each other, and than broke into full-hearted laughter at what their faces looked like. They fell silent though as they looked at their younger sister, who was just sitting there, perfectly still, in her seat.

Luffy grabbed a napkin from the table, finally moving, and wiped as much of the mush as she could from her face and hair. She got up from her seat, picking up a plate, and then proceeded to stack it with as much food as possible, and then some.

Ace and Sabo seemed to pale visibly as they seemed to prepare to duck for cover underneath the table.

She smiled gently as she walked up to Whitebeard, and before anyone could ask what she was doing, she bowed, and then promptly slammed the plate full of food in first division commander Marco's face.

"FOOOD FIIIIGGHHT!" she yelled, causing all hell to break loose as everybody got louder, chucking food across the room like madmen.

At some point they had split into teams of four, with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy being on a three-man team while everyone else numbered far past the hundreds.

Oddly enough, it was the smallest group that was winning.

Pies, mash potatoes, meat, and all other assortments of food were being thrown. With the meat being devoured mid-air by Luffy as she ate while she attacked.

At some point, the food fight got slightly dangerous as furniture started getting thrown about along with the food. Luffy having started just grabbing things at random and eventually people were getting chucked across the room as amunition as well.

Suffice to say that by the time everything was over, the dining room, and somehow by extent the kitchun, wound up covered with food, with some questionable substances hanging off the ceiling and dripping sticky, icky, gloey glopps onto the floor and everyone else below.

The women of the ship, mainly the girly girly nurses proceeded to shove everybody into the showers to get clean food caked everywhere, even the parts that weren't visible normally. Most of the men, not having shirts, had even had food shoved down both the front and the back of their pants, Ace and Sabo being the only two who had avoided that misfortune.

Even Whitebeard hadn't escaped unscathed.

Of course the nurses had had to fight with several members including Luffy and some Devil Fruit users who you just could NOT get to take a bath volutarily.

It was not the last time that happened though.

And by the time Luffy left, the cooks had just given up on keeping everything but the kitchen sanitary, as a clean kitchen meant less diseases.

The number of food fights had totaled twenty, with on more then one occasion, they happened three times a day.

The score had ended with Luffy, Ace, and Sabo with 20 wins, and naturally everyone else zero.

They had learned their lesson, though whether it kept you from actually going about doing it again or not was questionable, to never, ever start a food fight with the lovingly named D Siblings. You were going to lose, badly.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys liked it, and sorry if it wasn't completely funny. In truth, I have never been in a food fight before, so I don't have that sort of experience under my belt yet. Sorry.

I'd also like to apologize for not updating for last couple of days. I wound up not being able to properly access the internet. Though that's not entirely true, it's the best way I can describe what happened without going into complete detail. I could review and read fanfiction, and also reply to PMs, but I couldn't update stories, no computer. I have other devices though that at least let me review and read fanfiction. Again, I apologizing for not being able to update the last seven or so days. I just got setup again, and inspiration had suddenly become short coming so that didn't help any either. Please don't be mad at me!

So anyways, please review and tell me what you think! See ya!


End file.
